


strength in numbers

by prettydizzeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, supporting each other through all the shit they get put through, they deserve a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: Most nights they stay up later than they meant to, laughing. “It's like a slumber party every day,” Simon says, and Jace smirks and says, “I don't know what kind of slumber parties you went to,” and Maia says, “More than you. I thought Shadowhunters weren't allowed to have fun.”





	strength in numbers

Most nights it goes like this: legs alternating and arms entangled, Simon saying the bed will break one of these days and they'd better cushion his fall, Maia asking why she thought it was a good idea to listen to two times the snoring, Jace saying no one better turn his alarm off this time, Simon retorting that he shouldn't sleep in the middle, then, the damn thing is right by Simon’s ear.

Most nights they stay up later than they meant to, laughing. “It's like a slumber party every day,” Simon says, and Jace smirks and says, “I don't know what kind of slumber parties _you_ went to,” and Maia says, “More than you. I thought Shadowhunters weren't allowed to have fun.”

Some nights, though, Simon shuts himself in his practice room and plays guitar so long they can feel the indentations in his fingertips when he touches them the next day. Jace and Maia lay on their backs and make bets about what songs he's playing, and hope it's none of the ones from the playlist he listens to on the days he tries so hard to pray it chaps his lips.

Some nights, Jace goes to someplace that's open at odd hours and has a punching bag, and when he gets back at 2 a.m. Simon has a cold washcloth and Maia has an ice pack and she says, “I thought I was the only one allowed to punch you. Thought we had something special, Shadowhunter,” and Jace says, “Thought you didn't want to put limits on relationships,” and they can tell it hurts when he smiles.

Some nights, Maia buys four different shades of concealer to try to cover her scars, and Simon brings her a makeup wipe when she cries on the bathroom floor, and Jace holds both of their hands as Simon tells her about how he really wanted to get a tan to begin with, how he didn't recognize his skin the first few weeks, but the UV in a tanning bed would've killed him—you know, again—and he had enough sense not to try to pull off a spray tan, until they're all laughing at the mental image of Raphael’s reaction.

There are days when Jace stares at the mirror for hours like he's trying to construct a genealogy from his features. There are nights when the thunder sounds like growling and they can't stop thinking about all the things they never asked someone else to make out of their bodies, and one, or two, or all of them wake up screaming. There are concerts with Simon onstage and Jace and Maia singing every single word, and make-out sessions interrupted with “My turn!” and laughter.

They weren't setting out to build a life together. But string enough days together, and that's what they have.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so, so many feelings about this relationship. hmu on tumblr @basilhallward to yell about how everyone in shadowhunters is lgbtq


End file.
